


You’re My… [SC 01]

by AbsoluteHominy



Series: SunDae Chronicles [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteHominy/pseuds/AbsoluteHominy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sundae, oneshot, pwp set in Aug 2010 while the band has been on break and working on solo projects. Daesung has been missing Youngbae, feeling frustrated over his feelings for him. Then magically Bae appears and smut occurs. ^^<br/>Crossposted from AFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re My… [SC 01]

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first kpop fic I posted on AFF after years of not writing fanfiction, feautuing my favorite unloved ship SunDae ship. This story was inspired by Tae's 'You're My' mv and was written purely as wrapping paper for my friends birthday present. I had no idea it would eventually become an on going series, with 7 other fics so far. ^^!  
> Well, I hope you enjoy.

Daesung found himself walking down a long dark corridor lit by small round bulbs that kept turning on and off creating a pathway. Even with the minimal light all he see was the greenish-black darkness ahead but he continued on, following the trail until he noticed something bright, shinning in the distance. There was a small single ray of sunlight beamed down from the ceiling, sparsely illuminating the silhouette of the man standing beneath it.

As he approached his eyes became fixed on the man and with each step the light started revealing faint hints of the man’s features as a familiar song began to play in the background. The man was faced away from him, but the sun shone just enough to make out the broadness of his shoulders, the sculpted muscles of his arms, the sexy curve of his back and an ass that was so temptingly squeezable he could feel his fingers twitch at the mere thought.

With only a few feet left between him and the godly figure before him he stopped in his tracks as the notes of the song playing finally seeped into his brain, realization hit him like a ton of bricks. “Youngbae?”

The shorter man turned around, but said nothing looking up at Daesung in silence.

Daesung opened his mouth to question his hyung but nothing came out as his eyes raked across his hyung’s chest that was streaked with chocolate syrup. Dae’s eyes turned dark and he licked his lips reaching his arm out, allowing a single finger to slide across Bae’s clavicle, before bringing the chocolate covered digit back to his mouth. He sucked on it briefly before looking up at Youngbae with a wicked smile “Mmm. You taste good” he said, placing his hand back on the older man’s chest letting it roam, smearing the chocolate across his body. Then he dipped his head down to lick one of Bae’s sweet nipples and then began sucking on it, the delightful taste only made better when accompanied by the man’s throaty gasps. Daesung’s mouth teased the small nub before it broke away licking and nibbling its way up to Youngbae’s neck.

“Daesung” Youngbae breathed, sending a shiver up the younger man’s back as his scorching eyes locked on Dae’s “I want you.”

Daesung brought his hand to rest on Bae’s cheek and ran his chocolate covered thumb slowly across the other man’s bottom lip, feeling a quivering breath brush past it as Bae waited for an answer to his plea. Dae looked down at him and smiled, his hand tilting Youngbae’s chin up as he leaned down, his lips stopping millimeters away from Bae’s. “Me too, baby” he said and then slammed his lips into his hyung’s.

Heat mounted as their tongues frantically licked each other and their hands groped with desperate need. Bae moved forward pushing the younger man’s back against one of the surrounding walls, as his lips wrapped around Dae’s tongue sucking on it. Dae’s hands grabbed onto Bae’s butt for leverage and he ground his hips into him, the contact causing low moans to vibrate across their attached mouths.

Daesung repeated the motion of his hips, but this time his hands found Bae’s hole and pushed several chocolate covered fingers inside. Youngbae flinched at the intrusion, but as Dae nibbled on his bottom lip and continued to grind their cocks together until the pain eased. Daesung slammed his fingers in and out of his hyung, stretching his tight hole as his lips left Bae’s working their way down his jaw. Dae listened to the sweet sound of Youngbae's panting breath as he felt the older man’s hips start to ride his fingers with a silent plea for more. Then finally Daesung’s fingers thrust in just the right spot, causing Tae to cry out in pleasure.

“You sound so delicious” Daesung purred into Youngbae’s neck, before pulling his fingers out and quickly maneuvering their bodies so Bae’s back was now pinned against the wall. Daesung smiled, his eyes trailing down the shorter man’s body lingering on his weeping cock before looking into his eyes once more. “Turn around”

Youngbae quickly obeyed and Dae grabbed his hips pulling them back towards his own, rubbing his dripping cock against the deep crease of Bae’s firm ass. Youngbae let out a small gasp reaching his hands up against the wall to steady himself. Daesung pushed against him again, moving his hips up and down agonizingly slow, enjoying the way it caused Bae’s body to quake with anticipation.

Tae looked over his shoulder back at Daesung, his eyes dark and lips parted. “Dae…Please” he begged on ragged breaths yearning for release. “I want you inside me”

~~~~~~~~~~

Daesung’s eyes popped open with a jolt and darted across the dark room. His breath was heavy as his mind searched for Youngbae, but then the glowing numbers on the alarm clock caught his eyes and he remembered he was back in the dorms, alone.

He closed his eyes desperately trying to will himself back to sleep and back to Youngbae and his sexy face, that was begging to be fucked, but no, it was too late. He was awake and alone with only his freshly moistened pajama pants sticking to his body. He opened his eyes again glaring at the clock that seemed to be glowing annoyingly brighter then usual. 2Am. Argg.

Daesung rolled out of bed grabbing some tissue to wipe himself off with, before changing his pants. He let out a sigh, knowing it was pretty pathetic to be having wet dreams at his age, but he couldn’t really blame himself for being frustrated. After all he’s had feelings for Youngbae for years and although he tried dropping subtle hints and not so subtle hints, Bae would just smile and act like nothing happened and it was driving Daesung insane. At least if Youngbae told him to stop he could take a hint and give up, but he wasn’t sure what this attitude meant.

Then he left to start filming ‘What’s Up’ in March and although he received one funny voicemail for his birthday he never heard from his hyung since then, despite trying to call and text him several times. Even when they met up for Big Bang promotions, it seemed like Youngbae was trying to keep as much distance between them as possible. Maybe it was just his imagination, but now it was August and Daesung was beginning to wonder if Bae even liked him as a friend anymore. ‘Maybe Youngbae got sick of me and is happy to be away. Why else would he ignore my calls?’ he thought with a frown, but then shook it off.

‘Whatever, this whole situation is his fault anyway’ Daesung thought as he walked over to the fridge to grab the pitcher of water, the cold air feeling nice against his sweating chest.

~~~

He had finally got a few days off from filming, so he returned to the dorms hoping to hang out with his hyungs, but arrived at 9pm last night only to find an empty house. He knew everyone was busy, GD was working frantically on the tracks for his album with TOP, TOP still was out promoting ‘Turn it Up Loud’ while working with GD, Seungri was still doing variety shows and then would go straight to the YG building holing himself up in a room as he wrote and rewrote lyrics for his own solo debut and then there was Taeyang, who was out promoting ‘Solar’ since he was having his solo concert at the end of the month. Yep they were very busy but he had still childishly hoped he still get to see them, thinking they’d show up at the dorm eventually.

But hours passed by and no one came home. He had ordered some food and started watching some video blocks on TV trying to distract him from thoughts of Youngbae. He missed him a lot. Okay more then a lot, if he wanted to be honest with himself. There were several instances in the past hour, where he had to fight his crazy stalker urge to go into Bae’s room and cuddle with his pillow hoping it would still smelled like him. But no, he stayed on the couch watching the latest Super Junior video, briefly thinking how difficult it must be to be in a group so huge, because even the members with talent barely get any face time and most of their videos look like they filmed in the same room with a different backdrop.

His thoughts were dispersed as the TV announcer came on with her annoyingly squeaky voice “Next up Taeyang’s I Need a Girl”.

Dae facepalmed at the irony of it all. The music started to play and he realized that it sounded wrong and looked up at Taeyang’s shirtless back as he started singing ‘You’re My’.

“Holy Shit” Daesung muttered as he stared at Youngbae in a trance. Granted he’d seen the man up close and shirtless many a time, of course all those times he had to look away and act like he didn’t notice the other man’s perfection, but in this video there was something about the lighting and the movements Bae made as he sang, that made it highly erotic. Not to mention the fact you couldn’t see if he was wearing anything past the hip. Daesung didn’t blink a second letting his eyes take in every line on Bae’s chest and back, but all too soon it was over, the room was lit and Youngbae was singing about how he wants a girl like Dara.

~~~

Daesung’s thoughts returned to the present grabbing his banoa cup from the cabinet and pouring himself some water. ‘Yep it’s all his fault. If he wants to ignore me fine, maybe I’ll just have to make bolder moves. And if he’s going to make videos that look like soft core porn why should feel guilty about having sex dreams about him!’ he thought to himself with renewed bravado. He grabbed the cup of water swiftly bringing the glass to his lips, chugging down the contents before slamming the glass down on the counter top.

“Daesung?”

Dae jumped and began coughing uncontrollably as the water went up his nose. He felt a hand gently pat his back, and heat rose to his cheeks knowing it belonged to Youngbae.

“You okay?”

“What are you doing here? You scared the crap out of me.” he blurted out his heart beating a mile a minute, which wasn’t helped by the fact that the object of his wet dreams was standing shirtless just a few feet away from him looking scrumptious as usual.

“I live here” Bae said with a smile, that was not helping Daesung calm down in the least.

“I mean…I …well it's been a while.” There was a slight pause as Daesung took a deep breath, looking up at Bae “Welcome home, hyung”

Youngbae smiled again “Thanks, but shouldn’t I be saying that to you, you’re the one who’d been gone.” He said his smile fading a bit, looking slightly guilty. “Anyway sorry I scared you. I went to go see you when I came in but you were…asleep. I tried to go to sleep too, but I had a craving for ice cream and there you were… I mean you were here… in the kitchen.”

Daesung blinked a few times trying to comprehend what he just heard, but let it go as he watched Bae grab the carton chocolate swirl from the freezer and a spoon and began eating. Dae couldn’t turn his gaze away as he watched the way Bae’s tongue peeked out, touching the spoon as it entered his mouth, the way his adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed and the way his lips sucked up the last remnants of cream from the spoon as he pulled the spoon away. He was sick and he knew it. He was way too pent up right now and needed to get out before he did something stupid. ‘So much for making a big move’ he thought to himself, but then Youngbae turned to him.

“You keep staring. You want some?”

‘Uh huh’ Dae thought to himself, but knew all to well he was only talking about the ice cream and quickly shook his head.

“Oh come on. Have some. You only live once right?” he said and scooped a spoonful holding up to Daesung’s mouth.

He reluctantly parted his lips, trying not to look at Bae, as his mouth closed over the spoon, the chocolate flavor bringing back memories of his dream. He tried to them push away, but as the spoon pulled from his mouth he accidently looked up, catching Youngbae’s growing smile that caused his heart to start palpitating, generating a strong heat that burned a trail directly down to his cock. ‘I have to get out now’ he thought and began to scramble to think up excuses.

But then all of his brain activity shut down, freezing to a standstill, focusing only on the single sensation of Youngbae’s hand as it came to rest upon his cheek.

“Dae?”

Daesung’s bottom lip dropped open, subconsciously, but all he could do was stare at Bae, eyes filled with question, but not daring to make a sound.

He watched Youngbae inch closer his hyung’s eyes looking intently down on his lips and then he felt Bae’s thumb brush over the corner of his mouth. Dae’s heart speed up and his eyes started to drift closed, and just as they were about to shut completely, Bae’s hand pulled away, causing Dae’s eyes to pop open ,staring at Bae in confusion.

“You had some ice cream…” he said with a laugh licking his thumb

Daesung just stood there in shock, his body beginning to shake slightly.

“Dae?” Youngbae questioned his smile fading

Daesung’s eyes snapped up to lock onto Bae’s “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Wha…I”

“No just shut up.” He said as he pushed the man back against the refrigerator, their chests pressed against one another as he stared down at him. “I haven’t heard from you in practically 4 months, cause I guess I’m so insignificant to you, you can’t take one minute out of your busy schedule to reply to a damn text message. But then I guess it should have know that, because if you ever bothered to look at me in say the last 3 years, even an idiot like you would have realized I’m in love with you. And then you have the nerve to come and stand there in all your sexy six pack glory and tease me” he yelled banging his hand against the refrigerator next to Bae’s head. “Screw you!”

And with that he grabbed Tae’s jaw and slammed his lips over the man’s gapping mouth, turning his head slightly and pushing his uninvited tongue inside. Daesung let out a small moan, with the sweet flavor of Youngbae and chocolate once again taking over his senses. His tongue probed deeper exploring his hyung’s mouth, until the realization hit him that Bae wasn’t responding. His heart clenched painfully and he started to pull back, but could not resist the urge to suck and nibble Bae’s bottom lip as he did, until it slipped from his mouth.

Dae looked down at Bae’s dead stare and heaving chest that told him his big move was a big mistake. “I’m sorry hyung” he said and turn away, making it a whole two steps before he felt he felt a pair of arms encircle him from behind , pulling Daesung back against his chest.

“Dae…” he said resting his forehead on Dae’s shoulder. There was an awkward silence that filled the room.

Dae bent his arm back resting it on his hyung’s head. “Youngbae, its okay that you don’t…”

“Dae I was just in shock, I’ve had feelings for you for... well it seems like forever. And believe me I see you, even when your not there, but I never thought you’d feel the same. While you were away I toiled over texting you back, writing and re writing messages, but was afraid I’d give myself away, yet once I heard you were back here, I had to come see you.” Bae confessed taking Dae’s hand from his head and bringing to his lips. “I missed you, so much”

Daesung turned around wasting no time wrapping his arms around Youngbae’s neck. “Me too, hyung” 

They smiled at each other for a quick moment and Daesung waited until Youngbae leaned forward closing the gap between their lips. Bae’s kiss was sweet and passionate, his tongue wetting Dae’s lips gently easing them open for access. Daesung’s heart was pounding in his chest, and when their tongues finally met. he couldn’t hold back anymore giving Bae’s tongue a long lick before pushing his lips forward to suck on it as his hands trailed down his hyung’s back.

Bae’s let out a small moan into Dae’s mouth as his hand found its way to Daesung’s cheek, holding him firmly as their lips locked and their tongues danced.

Dae’s hand finally rested itself on Bae’s butt and couldn’t resist the urge to give it a firm pinch. Bae yelped breaking their kiss, causing Dae to be thrown into a giggle fit.

“What was that for?”

Dae kissed his lips briefly. “I just wanted to make sure this wasn’t another dream.” He responded with a smile.

“Wouldn’t you pinch yourself then…wait you had a dream about me?!”

“Yep.” Daesung said inching closer his hand rubbing the spot on Bae’s behind that he had pinched. “It was really hot too.”

Bae took Dae’s hand. “Well I can assure you this is real.” He said sliding Daesung’s hand under the waistband of his boxers to feel his stiff member.

“Youngbae?” Dae replied, with a sweltering stare as he gently brushed his fingers against Bae's length. “Don’t tease, unless you actually want it.”

Bae said nothing as he squeezed their hands around his cock and began to stroke it.

Dae used his body to push Youngbae back against the counter. He gave Tae a long wet kiss while his one hand continued stroking him while the other reached for the bottle of lotion by the sink, grabbing it and dropping the bottle on the floor.

Daesung moved his mouth planting wet kisses along Bae’s jaw before removing his hand from his hyung’s cock. Youngbae looked up in disappointment, but Dae just gave him a sexy smile, running his hands down the man’s sides, and sliding his pants down over his hips. Dae’s eyes never left Bae’s as he slowly dropped to his knees and took one long lick of his cock.

Daesung grinned as he heard the sharp intake of breath. He let his tongue swirl over Bae’s tip before swallowing him whole. Youngbae’s head fell back and his lips parted as he watched Dae’s head bob and felt his warm throat suck on him.

Daesung worked Bae’s cock up and down, holding the base with one hand, while the other found the lotion bottle, pumping some on to his fingers, before they went searching for Youngbae’s hole.

Youngbae felt Dae’s hand slide along his behind, but was a little shocked when he found Dae’s finger drawing little circles around his opening. He wasn’t really sure how this was going to go, who would take who, but if Dae wanted him he wasn’t going to refuse. He reached his hand to Daesung’s face, the younger man was watching him intently as he continued to suckle his hardness. Bae brushed his thumb along Dae’s cheek, looking down at him with half-lidded eyes. “Dae don’t tease, unless you actually want it.” He said repeating Daesung’s words from earlier with a smile, giving him all the permission he needed.

Dae plunged a single finger inside Bae, working it in and out in time with his mouth, hoping the combination would make his probing a little more tolerable. After a few minutes he decided to add another finger while carefully watching Youngbae, hoping that he wasn’t rushing him too much.

The feel of Dae’s finger stroking him was weird but not painful, but when the second finger eased in it was far from comfortable. He winced as he felt the digits spread, stretching the tight ring of muscle around them. It hurt quite a bit, but as long as Daesung kept his sweet mouth moving, he wasn’t about to start complaining. Then all of the sudden Dae’s fingers hit something inside him making his body shake and a moan to escape his parted lips.

Daesung heard Bae’s cry echo in his ear and commanded his fingers to assault that spot again and again adding a third digit to the tight space making sure it would be accommodating.

Bae’s breath was heavy, his hands gripping the kitchen countertop, panting Dae’s name as the younger man continued to devour him. He could feel himself getting closer to edge groaning for more, but just then Dae’s mouth pulled away. His eyes popped open and he stared down at Daesung who removed his fingers as well. “Dae?” he asked, but it came out sounding more like a desperate plea.

Daesung quickly stood to his hands never leaving Bae’s body as he molded himself against the man, letting his own cotton-covered hardness rub against his hyung’s naked hip, as he pressed his cheek up against Youngbae’s.

Youngbae could hear the faintest pucker as Daesung’s lips opened next to his ear and he shivered as a hot breath caressed it.

“Bae” Daesung whispered in a husky voice that was also filled with yearning “I want you.”

Youngbae clutched tighter onto the countertop, feeling his knees beginning to shake violently. He looked up finding Daesung staring down at him with hungry eyes that locked on to his probing for an answer. His mind could barely function, overcome by the heat between them, but he somehow managed to nod.

That small nod was all Daesung needed and quickly bent down grabbing the lotion bottle and scooping Youngbae up in his arms. There were no words as Daesung craned his neck, fiercely kissing the older man as he made a B-line for his bedroom.

Dae kicked the door shut behind him and gently lowered Youngbae onto his bed, breaking their kiss to grab the pants that had been dangling at his hyung’s ankles and threw them to the floor.

He stared down at Youngbae for a moment taking the full view of his glistening body. This was so much better than his dream or that video. Bae was sweating and panting because of him.

It was now Daesung’s turn to let his pants fall to the ground, exposing himself to his hyung. Dae looked away from Youngbae in embarrassment, but just as his insecurities started to bubble up he felt a slender fingers skim across his thigh.

“Dae” Youngbae said licking his lips as he stared at the slew of caramel skin before him. “Hurry”

Dae nodded and pumped some lotion into his hands quickly coating himself before climbing onto the bed. He spread Bae’s thighs wide and pulled one of his hyung’s legs over his shoulder. Dae took a breath and then slowly eased himself inside him. He could hear Youngbae’s breath hitch and immediately stopped. “Are you okay? If it hurts too much…”

“Just keep going.”

Daesung frowned but kept pushing till he filled Youngbae up. Dae’s sighed feeling Bae’s tightness surround him. He gave Bae a minute to adjust, until he couldn’t stand it, pulling himself out to the tip before thrusting his hips slamming his hardness back inside Bae’s awaiting hole. He tried to go slow but his hips had other ideas, increasing speed with every thrust, encouraged as little moans began to escape Youngbae’s mouth.

As the pain eased, Youngbae began rocking his hips, taking Daesung deeper. Bae was enjoying the feel of Dae’s fingers digging into his hips, the sound of skin slapping skin, and the sweet friction he felt building every time the younger man stroked his cock inside him. “Dae” he moaned for more but just then Dae’s hardness hit something inside him “Ahh” It was like a shock of electric pleasure surged through him causing his head back to crash on the bed, his back arching and his hands forming fists as he clenched the sheets beneath him.

Daesung smiled watching Bae’s beautiful body shake beneath him as he assaulted that same spot again and again. He was getting close to his limit but wanted to make sure Youngbae came first, so he reached down and began pumping Bae’s manhood in time with his thrusting hips.

Youngbae bucked his hips as he felt Dae hand stroke him. The raw sensations of Daesung all around him flooded his nerves, pushing him over the edge.

“That’s it Bae.” He groaned in a heavy tone between thrusts “Cum for me”

“Ahhhh” Youngbae moaned gasping for breaths, his quivering body drowning as wave after wave pleasure rocked over his body, splashing down upon Dae’s hand.

Daesung felt Bae’s body clench down on his cock and he couldn’t hold back any longer, pushing forward one last time as his head fell back and all his passion pulsed out of him and into Youngbae.

Heavy breaths hung in the air for several moments, both lost in their own pleasure. Youngbae let his leg fall to the bed utterly exhausted.

Daesung slowly pulled out of Bae, causing the older to look up at him and a nervous air to fill the room. Dae’s eyes were looking away as he took one of Bae’s hands in his, squeezing it firmly before turning his gaze back to Bae’s, his eyes sparkling as a huge grin spread across his face.

Youngbae couldn’t help but smile back, and before they could stop themselves they were both laughing.

Daesung let himself plop down on top of Youngbae, resting his head on Bae’s shoulder and flinging an arm across his chest as the last bit of laughter escaped him.

Youngbae wrapped an arm around Dae, pulling him closer. He leaned down, placing a kiss on Daesung’s forehead and releasing a sigh. “Dae, I think we’re the only two people on Earth who could have a giggle fit, after such amazing sex.”

Daesung let out a small laugh, “You’re probably right, but that just proves we belong together.” he said sitting up a little to look at Bae his eyes turning serious. “I love you Youngbae.”

“Dae.” he said reaching up to cup his face “You’re my only love.” He said, leaning in for a kiss when Daesung bust out laughing again.

“Sorry.” he said between trying to calm himself. “For a second, I thought you about to say ‘You’re my ice cream.’”

Youngbae shook his head with a smile before looking back up at Daesung “You can be that too.” he whispered brfore running his tongue along Dae’s bottom lip.

“Sounds good…” was all he could get out before Bae rolled Daesung over and began to devour him.

~~~~~~~~

The door to the dorms opened letting in the bright light of the summer’s sunrise as Jiyong and Seunghyun made their way inside. It was almost 6am and they were just getting home from the studio, where they had been since yesterday morning. Needless to say they were exhausted. While walking through the kitchen Seunghyun noticed the open carton of ice cream on the counter that was know completely liquid.

Jiyong peeked over his shoulder “Dammit I was gonna eat that later too.” he said storming off to the bedrooms, forgetting about the time and looking for the idiot you dare to ruin his ice cream.

He found Seungri’s room empty, so he was clear. ‘It must have been Dae’ he thought walking to the younger singer’s room and throwing the door open, ready to yell at him. His mouth opened, but nothing come out as he looked at the scene before him.

Daesung was snuggled into Youngbae’s side, arms wrapped around each other and fortunately for him there was a comforter covering the lower halves of their obviously naked bodies. Jiyong blinked and then slowly shut the door, smiling to himself as he shook his head.

‘It’s about time’ he thought as he walked back to the kitchen.

Seunghyun had put the ice cream away and was just about to go to his room when he saw Jiyong. “Did you find the culprit?”

Jiyong gave a Seunghyun a mischievous grin. “Apparently Bae and Dae forgot to put the ice cream away after they made a sundae.” He said with a laugh.

Seunghyun raised an eyebrow.

Jiyong leaned up giving Seunghyun a quick peck on the lips while taking his hand. “Come on. Let’s go to bed.” he whispered with a wicked smile, pulling Seunghyun into his room and locking the door behind them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~  
   THE END  
~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Well Thanks for reading. I wrote this a long time ago, I was my first BigBang fic and later on as I continued this series I realized that this timeline was totally wrong, but still I hoped you enjoyed the story. Please feel free to comment and tell me your thoughts. <3


End file.
